Confusing a Frog
by AlyssHeart
Summary: Time in the Varia household is never boring. And today, Valentine's Day, is no exception. A BelphegorxFran fanfic.
1. The Confusion

**Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
****Characters: Belpehgor, Fran, mentions of the whole Varia gang and some of the Vongola Guardians.  
****Rated: M for maybe later?  
****Words: 1,824  
****Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manage or the characters.  
****Notes: Sorry it's late, but this is my attempt at a Valentine's Day fanfic. So since this is a BelxFran fic, this is kinda part of the Future Ark. So hopefully you'll enjoy it, if not, eh, no skin off my back. So sit back and try to enjoy reading this fic. (Sorry if it's a bit too OC.)**

* * *

Time in the Varia house was never boring. Even on the days where everyone was gathered in the house with no missions and no leads to go on, it was still never boring. The boss would always be in the dinning hall, sitting in his throne-like chair, drinking wine and yelling to the other minions about how his meat wasn't good enough. It gets ridiculous sometimes. Maybe I should show him of a picture of a starving kid in, what's the country, Africa?

Of course Levi, the ever loyal pet, would be in the room with Xanxus. Well, he's a perverted lightening loyal pet. The long-haired Squalo isn't any better. Even though the boss throws things at his head all the time, he still just stays by his side, playing with his silver strains. I don't get him sometimes, but really, I don't get anyone is the stupid house. I guess Lussuria is a bit easier to get; all he likes is cute looks and martial arts. Maybe that's why the Vongola's Sun guardian comes over a lot. I think his name is Ryohei? They spend a lot of time alone in the sparing room at the east end of the house…….No one goes there when he comes.

Out of all the people here, I'd have to say Bel-senpai is the most confusing. I felt bad for him when I first joined the Varia, but now I don't care. He forces me to wear that stupid frog hat and throws knives at my back all the time. I had to start locking all the doors and windows in my room since I woke up one night and found him sitting on my chest, a knife close to my throat. I still remember the smile on his face; it was different then all the other times he smiles.

But anyways, like I was saying, this house is never boring. And today, Valentine's Day, is no exception. I strolled around the house when I woke up, leaving the frog hat on my dresser, deciding I didn't want to deal with it today. If that fake prince wanted to cut me up for it, then oh well.

Going down the rounding stairs, I saw the white haired Sun guardian come through the big, double doors, Lussuria next to him, giggling like a mad man…well, that doesn't mean anything since he is a mad man. Squinting, I could make out a small red box the flamboyant man held in his hand. I watched them walk towards the east wing, that guy Ryohei screaming 'Extreme' the whole way. What was so special about being extreme all the time?

Sighing, I walked towards the kitchen, since my stomach was yelling at me about missing dinner last night. It was that or sit next to Bel-senpai, which I didn't feel like doing. Walking into the light and busy room, I maneuvered through the cooks trying to make the best meals for the boss. Strolling over to one of the counters with fruit sprawled over it; I grabbed an apple and headed out. Maybe I'd go outside today, or try and think of some new poses. Ever hero has to have a cool pose, right? But I guess you couldn't really call me a hero.

Walking out of the busy kitchen, it seemed like the noise was the same level. Looking down the hallway, Squalo was yelling about something. I didn't understand him until I looked down and saw his pants were missing. Thankfully, the Varia coat is almost long enough to reach our knees. The dinning hall was that way….Under Squalo's yelling, I heard Xanxus muffled, smug yelling. Were they doing something on this day too? I shuddered at the thought.

Looking back up, I saw his venomous eyes looking at me. Marching back inside the room, I noticed blood drops falling onto the floor after him. As the door slammed, I inwardly sighed, thankful that my eyes didn't have to see anymore then that. Turning, I fast-walked down the corridor, where I stumbled upon the music room, well, I guess you couldn't call it that. It was just a big room full of instruments, which no one used. I heard that the Vongola's Strom Guardian would come play the piano when he was forced to come stay here sometimes.

Closing the large door behind me, I strolled over to the piano, running my finger across the top of the keys. Sitting down on the bench, I leaned my head against the keys, a loud, beastly sound echoed through the room. However, it didn't bother me much; I wonder why?

"The frog makes such an ugly sound." said someone from the entrance. Lifting up my head, I slowly turned, catching Bel-senpai in the corner of my eye.

"And what does the fake prince want with me?" I asked in a bored tone, turning back to the piano, waiting for the knives to pierce my back. And what do you know? I felt three curved knives place themselves in my back; I didn't cry out, but tears prickled at the corners of my eyes.

"What an un-cute kouhai." he said, walking more into the room. Approaching the place where I sat, he leaned over me, the knives in my back falling as he did this. I was happy they were out, but unhappy when I felt him put a knife to my throat. "And here I came to give you something. Maybe I'll give you something else, but it won't be as enjoyable for you." His menacing smile was as big as ever now.

This, for some reason, had me very intrigued. What was it about this day that made everyone act weird? I shouldn't say everyone; I still haven't seen that perverted lightening man, Levi. (Internally knock on wood.) Now, back to the matter at hand; yes, I was very curious as to what he had for me. You give someone something on this day as a show of..affection or something like that, I suppose. So, either this was a joke, or him giving me something has nothing to do with the day. I bet the fake prince doesn't even know what day it is.

"Bel-senpai, do you know what day it is?" I asked, just to make sure. The blonde's smile fell for a moment before appearing back on his face. "Shishishi, of course I do, baka frog." he said happily, or at least it sounded so. I sighed softly and closed my eyes as I asked another question. "What is it you have for me?"

I heard laughing, that annoying 'shishishi' Belphegor always did. "Which do you want?" he asked me. Before I could open my mouth to speak, I was flipped around, facing my senpai, who still held his knife at my throat. He pushed my head back with his free hand so the back of my head hit the keys, making yet another awful sound. I stared up at my captor, trying to look past the hair and see his face.

"I'd rather have the one that didn't hurt as much, Bel-senpai." I said, which got me a small cut across my throat. Apparently, Belphegor didn't know the meaning of that. It didn't hurt as bad as the wounds on my back, but it stung. Bel saw that and his crazed smile widened.

"Okay froggie, I'll give you your present, so close your eyes."

I rose an eyebrow, staring at my insane senpai. This probably wasn't going to end well, but I did as I was told, trying to be a 'cute' kouhai. I felt the knife being lifted off my throat and heard a soft shuffling. The next thing I know, something small and chocolaty is pressed against my lips, along with something else, something soft and warm. I opened my eyes, staring wide as my thoughts were confirmed. That fake prince, literally, gave me a chocolate kiss!

I felt the chocolate forced into my mouth along with, what I believe was Bel's tongue. The chocolate slowly melted in the heat cavern I call my mouth. Closing my eyes again, I let out a soft sound of approval as the other males tongue twisted with mine, both being laced with the melted chocolate.

Just as the sweet taste disappeared, Bel pulled away, smiling crazily at me. I panted softly, shifting and leaning more on the piano, which caused a few more keys to make their sounds float through the air. Although, those notes sounded a lot better then the ones from earlier.

"Now, did you like your present, my un-cute kouhai?" Belphegor asked me, his knife coming back up and sliding softly over my check, barely making a scratch. I opened my eyes a bit and mumbled a soft reply, which really didn't sound like a 'yes' at all. Who would have thought a small kiss would get me all worked up? Well, it was a chocolaty kiss, and one heck of a good one. It never popped into my mind that Bel-senpai would be a good kisser.

Laughing again, Bel leaned up and backed away, his knife disappearing into his coat. As he turned around and headed for the door, I sat up and stared hard at his back. I was getting some mixed signals here and it kind of freaked me out. But what was more scary was that I actually let that go on. I didn't resist or push him away. So I'm gay or something?

I sighed, and bowed my head, staring down at the ground. I heard the door open and waited for it to shut, but it didn't come. I snapped my head up just as a knife went flying past me, sticking itself into the piano. I looked at the knife and then back to my senpai.

His smile was gone and, I think, he was staring hard at me. We stared at each other for a moment before he smiled wide and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, frog. If you want the rest of your present, you'll follow me. Shishishi." And with that, he left the room, the door slamming behind him. I stared at the door before standing up from the bench and walking to the door.

Yep, Bel-senpai was the most confusing out of the group.

Owari??  


* * *

Okay so....I think I might add a second chapter to this. You know, with what happens after? I don't know, review this and tell me if I should or not. :]  
AlyssHeart


	2. The Present

**Okay so, here's the second and, maybe?, last chapter to his fanfiction. This is my first lemon, so I hope I don't make your eyes bleed.**

**

* * *

  
**

Have you ever tried to walk down many hallways and up a flight of stairs with a semi-hard-on? It's not something I would do ever again. I really never thought I would actually do something like that, not that I think about walking around with a boner. Ew, 'boner' sounds so weird; something that perverted Mr. Levi would use and say. Okay, back to what I was saying; it's not a nice feeling. I probably looked like a penguin, minus the huge blush on my face.

The worse part of this whole experience was the fake prince watching me from the top of the stairs. Every time I took a step, he would throw a knife at me, which I tried to avoid, but failed. And after each knife, he would laugh with that weird 'Shishishi'. Once I was at the top, it seemed he magically disappeared. I sighed and turned in the direction I knew his room would be. I kept my head down, my hands pulling on the Varia coat I wore snuggly around me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I reached my senpai's room, noticing that one of the double doors was slightly ajar. Raising an eyebrow, I nudged it a bit, poking my head inside, which turned out to be a big mistake. Suddenly I was yanked by my hair and pulled quickly into the room before slamming into the closed door next to the one I just came through. Maybe next time I should kick the door down like a cool superhero? Wait..what superhero kicks down doors?

I was brought out of my little hero thoughts when I felt a blade rip down the middle of my Varia jacket. I stared at my insane senpai who stared at my chest, or I think he was, crazily. "That was my last one, you know?" I mumbled as he leaned forward, licking a soft trail up my neck, causing a small shiver to course through my body. Belphegor laughed against my neck and the next thing I knew, I had a nice, long gash across my stomach.

"Why should I care? I'm a prince."

Ah, of course. Princes' apparently didn't care about anyone but themselves. I felt tears come to my eyes and blood run down my pale stomach. I gasped as fingers lightly dipped into the wound before being lifted up to face level. I could see my crimson fluid drip down Bel's fingers before he lifted them into his mouth, sucking on them. I could feel myself blushing more, the image sending heat straight to the 'south pole'. Oh gosh, something else that pervert would say!

"Want a taste, my un-cute kouhai?" I heard Bel say before his mouth was on mines, his tongue dancing with mine. I mewled softly against his mouth and closed my eyes, tasting my metallic blood along with senpai's unique taste. This kiss only lasted a few moments before he backed off, a string of spit being the only thing that connected us.

Belphegor grinned wide at me, laughing his 'Shishishi', before grapping my arm and dragging me to this bed, which of course was fit for a prince. I heard Lussuria talk about it once; Bel-senpai killed a few people because his bed wasn't fit for royalty. I guess they got it right, because what I saw was definitely something a king or prince would sleep on. **(A/N:I am so not going into description over this. You imagine it!)**

Roughly, I was thrown onto the bed, my coat flying off in the process. The first thing I noticed was how comfortable the bed was. Maybe I should bitch about my bed or kill some people if the end result gets me something like this. Looking up, I saw Belphegor crawl over me before sitting happily in between my legs, spreading them wide. I winced at the feeling, my wound not liking the position. Thankfully Bel-senpai didn't notice, him being to busy removing his tiara and his upper body garments.

Focusing his attention back on me, my senpai leaned down, a shiny new blade held in his hand. I tensed a bit as the blade traveled down south, playing lightly against the zipper on my pants. Why couldn't Bel be like normal people and just unzip pants to get in them? Oh, that's right, he was a 'prince'; he did whatever he wanted.

"These are in the way." He simply said before he started to slash at them. Along with my robe, my pants and undergarment had gotten ripped up. I guess you should add my skin to that list, since while he hacked away at my pants, he also cut up my legs. More tears gathered around my eyes until one felt brave and slid down my cheek. He saw this and stopped his cutting, a frown almost appearing on his face.

He leaned toward my face and licked up my tear along with its wet trail. Moving back up, he swiftly removed everything that covered up my bottom half, leaving me exposed to him. I gasped at the cold air, my hands instantly covering up my private area. Bel apparently didn't like that. Using one of his hands, he grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head and against his headboard. The other played with the knife, which was dangerously close to the area I had tried to protect.

Heat washed over my face and I closed my eyes in embarrassment, turning my head to the side to try and hide myself. In which I failed. I heard senpai laugh at me and then a soft 'thud' across the room. I cracked open my eyes and saw that he had thrown his knife into the wall next to the bed. Glancing over, I saw Bel start to undo his pants, which I thought was funny. Ever see someone try to undo themselves with one hand? It's pretty funny. It'd probably be even funnier if the person was drunk.

Finally getting himself undone, I watched as he took his member out of his stripped boxers. What was with him and stripped stuff? Staring at his lower region, I blushed more and closed my eyes tightly. "T-That's not going to fit." I mumbled. I had read about sex before, both hetero and homosexual, and I knew where he was going to shove that.

His crazed smile spread across his face as his free hand gripped at my hips. "Of course it will, because this," which he motioned with bumping the head of his penis against my tiny hole," is fit for a prince." In one fluid motion, he thrusted into me, causing me to yell out in pain. I struggled against his hold, wanting to get out of this situation. He didn't like that, it seemed. "You don't like your present, froggie? I really thought you would." he said as he leaned down and bit my neck, hard enough to draw blood.

I cried out, not sure which pain I should focus on. As Belphegor started to move, my attention was turned to that. He thrusted into me while licking up my blood, not waiting for me to adjust or anything; weren't you supposed to use lube or something? Were princes' to good for that?

Eventually, the pain started to subside, and a weird pleasure mixed into it. I started to moan and groan softly, biting my lip to try and suppress them. And that was something else I did that mad my senpai mad. He bit at my neck again before growling out, "It's not cute to keep your sounds bottled up." I felt his hand slip off my wrists and place itself on the other side of my hip, helping him pound into me harder. Trying to be a cute kouhai, I started to voice my embarrassing sounds, them getting louder the more he thrusted into me.

My hands came up, circling around his neck, pressing him closer to him. I could feel him grin against my neck before he moved his head, his lips attaching with mine again. I completely welcomed him into my mouth. I could hear hid muffled soft groans mixed in with my sounds of pleasure.

He continued thrusting into me, and I could feel heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach, ready to explode. Pre-cum dripped of my aching member, and I removed one of my hands from Belphegor's neck to slip down and start to pump it fast. Bel didn't stop me; he probably thought it wasn't something a price would do.

A few moments later, I threw my head back, disconnecting from senpai's mouth, and moaned loudly, cum shooting from my penis and my inner walls squeezing against Bel. I faintly remember him groaning softly before he ejaculated inside of me, the substance feeling hot inside me.

It took us both a few moments to settle out of our euphoria; both of us panting hard, Bel laying limp on me. A few more moments after that, Bel pulled out of my with a soft 'pop', then rolling over beside me. I closed my eyes, red spreading across my face as I felt cum leak out of my stretched hole.

"So did you change your mind, my un-cute kouhai? Did you like your present?" Bel said. I knew that crazed grin was on his face. I turned my head and opened my eyes, staring at him and that stupid smile. That stupid smile in which I now completely adore.

"Yeah..." I mumbled softly, averting my eyes to the side.

"Ushishi." He laughed before saying, "Good, now grab your shit and get out. Come back with some new clothes on and clean my bedding. A prince can't sleep on something this dirty." And with that, he got up and walked into his private bathroom. I sighed and sat up, wincing at the pain at the bottom of my spine. How fantastic. What a way to end a Valentine's Day.

Carefully, I got out of the bed and somehow, picked up my cut up clothing. I opened the door and was about to step out before I was grabbed and pulled into a warm body, soft lips pressing against mine. I stared at my senpai kissing me with wide eyes. As he separated from he, he said, "You better come back, you stupid frog." And with that, he walked back to his bathroom.

I blushed brightly and proceeded to waddle to my room. Yes, I continued on with the penguin dance. I reached me room and opened the door, but of course, before I could step in, a loud voice boomed through the hallway. "VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! Look's like you got fucked!" I turned my head and looked at the stupid shark standing a few feet from my door, a smirk playing on his face.

"Of course you would know what that looks like." I said and quickly waddled into my room and locked the door before he could cut me with his sword. I slumped down the door, sitting on the floor as he yelled profanities, my mind playing over my Valentine's Day present and what Bel said before I left.

I was definitely going to go back to his room, and hopefully I would be allowed back there many times after this.

* * *

Okay so...telling what you think, please? :]

* * *


End file.
